Salmon Side Effects
by FromTheInsideOut2
Summary: Finally, the girl gets her fancy tuna and Tamaki is going to be the one who gives it to her. But what happens when their 'outing' is interrupted by a food allergy? -Prompt created from my 100 Hits OHSHC Bingo board on Tumblr!


**A/N- This story is the product of a prompt on my 100 Hits OHSHC Bingo board I am doing over on my Tumblr account (wichols).**

* * *

"Haruhi!" Tamaki bounded towards his favorite female host. "Are you ready to go?" He was practically yanking her across Music Room 3.

"Where are you taking Haruhi in such a rush?" The twins slid in front of the door defensively and successfully blocking their exit.

"We are going on a little daddy/daughter outing to, to uh…" Frantically he was eyeing Haruhi to help come up with a reasonable excuse.

"He wants to take me out for fancy tuna." She said bluntly.

"Haruhi!" He gasped. "You weren't supposed to tell them what we were actually doing! You were supposed to come up with another excuse! Haven't you ever lied before?" He drug a hand down his face exasperated at her honesty.

"The only person I lie to is you when I want some alone time." She deadpanned.

The pair of voices drew their attention back up towards the doors. "So what you are saying is you and Haruhi are going out, _on a date." _Matching evil grins flash towards the host king egging on his already flustered disposition.

"It's not a _date_ it's an _outing_ there's a difference!" His face turning an even deeper shade of red.

"Oh yeah? Please do tell what per se is the difference is between the two?" Kyoya interjected, wondering what their beloved king was going to come up with as an explanation.

Tapping a finger on his chin he stammered through his half-constructed explanation. "Well going on a date is something that people who are dating do, whereas, an outing is something that happens between two or more people when applicable."

Hikaru sauntered his way over to Haruhi grabbing her other free hand. "So what happened between Haruhi and I at Karuizawa was a date and whatever you two are going to do is only an outing?" Snickering he gently kissed her free knuckle. "Let it be known to all that ask, Haruhi's first official date was with me." He said coolly while giving Tamaki a secretive wink.

Sensing his flustered irritation she shot a glare towards Hikaru. "Knock it off, you guys. Seriously, I don't care what you call it. It makes no difference to me. If you want to call what we did a date then go ahead. If Tamaki wants to call what we are doing an outing then let him."

Tamaki was practically fuming mostly from anger but partly from embarrassment. Pulling her hand hard, he drug her through the now empty doorway down towards the idling vehicle.

* * *

The first few minutes passed in silence as Tamaki stared out the window.

"You know they do those things just to tease you right?"

"I know. But by the time I realize it I am too flustered to stop. Plus, they seem to enjoy poking fun at me. I don't mind most of the time."

"Oh, good. So where are we going? You never told me." Giving him a small smile to break the looming feeling building between them.

"I can't believe I never told you! Well, you know how all those times we promised you fancy tuna and there was always something that came up and you weren't able to have any? I am taking you to my favorite restaurant that makes the best fancy tuna you will ever taste! How does that sound?" Eagerly his eyes scanned her face awaiting her response.

"This restaurant you mentioned. Is it expensive?"

"Well, yeah. You can't serve the world's best fancy tuna and it be cheap!" He chirped.

"What have I told you about spending excessive amounts of money on things?"

Nervously he began rubbing his hands together. "To not do that…."

"Exactly." Poking him in the chest.

"But Haruhi! How am I supposed to treat you if I can't get you things that you really want? Why do you have to be so difficult?"

"I'm not being difficult, I just don't want you guys spending so much money on me!"

"Just let me do this for you, please?" His puppy dog eyes now in full force.

"Rich bastards, I swear." She sneered under her breath. "Fine but only once. No more after this. I mean it Senpai."

"YAY! You will just love it I swear!" The rest of the car ride was filled with mostly once sided conversations with Tamaki explaining why the restaurant they were going to was his favorite.

* * *

They entered the small restaurant and were immediately seated in a secluded corner. Judging by the looks the wait staff were giving Tamaki he was a regular customer. There were not too many people that crossed his path that were not smitten with him. A variety of appetizers were spread out on the table between them occupied their attention while their conversation picked back up again.

"So...what do you think?" His eyes shining brightly from the light atmosphere of the restaurant.

"Hmm. So good." She mumbled through bites.

"That good huh?" He laughed at her half glazed over eyes. "If you think these tastes good then you will most definitely enjoy their fancy tuna dish.

"Can't wait! Remind me next time to not fight you so hard about going out to eat. This food is just….hm...so good." In a haze of her food ecstasy, she dreamily perched her hand against her palm staring at the blonde across the table. "Thanks, Senpai."

Feeling his face flush a slight shade of pink he tried ruffling the back of his head to easy his slight discomfort at her direct eye contact. "What would you say to me if I called this a date instead of an outing?" He asked cautiously.

"Like I said back in the host club room. I don't care what you call it. Especially if it includes more food like this." She said while pointing to the small empty plates littering their table.

"Did you just admit that you would go out on more dates with me if I fed you good food?" He asked skeptically.

"I mean, sure. Everything so far has been so tasty!"

"Wow, if I knew it was this easy I would have started taking you places a long time ago!" _My little glutton. _Before he could continue his inner fantasy of more dates with Haruhi the wait staff came and cleared off the empty plates from the table replacing them with a variety of small cooked dishes, vegetables, broths, and large plates of an assortment of prepared salmon.

Her eyes went wide as she took in the sight before her. "Salmon sushi rolls. Sashimi. Spicy tuna. Tataki. All for me? I've never seen so much fancy tune in my entire life! Oh, thank you Tamaki!"

"Did you just call me Tamaki?" He paused in disbelief. "Without the honorific?"

"Huh?" Her eyes never leaving the feast laid out before her.

"Nevermind!" Waving to her. "Well, what are you waiting for? Dig in! I can't wait to see what you think!" His voice was chattering with excitement.

Picking up her chopsticks she debated which kind of fancy tuna she would like to try first. Settling on a nice sushi roll she plucked it from the main dish and dipped it into the slightly salty sauce dish beside her and placed it into her mouth. Engulfed with a rush of warm feelings her senses flooded with delight as she savored the sweet and savory flavors that danced in her mouth.

"So…?"

"So, good." Without hesitation, she proceeded to sample the rest of the prepared salmon.

Tamaki couldn't help but chuckle as she dove headfirst into the rest of the food on the table. Glancing up from his bowl he noticed something odd about her face. "Haruhi are you feeling hot?"

Mid-bite her eyes connected with his giving him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Your neck and face are, uh, all blotchy. Haruhi, are you- are you allergic to salmon?"

Finishing another bite of sashimi she shook her head side to side.

"HARUHI! Stop eating it! You are allergic to fancy tuna! Look at your hands!" His eyes became frantic as his voice continued to raise pitches.

Rolling her eyes she complied with his request, glancing down she was expecting to see her usual delicate fingers wrapped around her chopsticks only to find her usual fingers replaced with small pudgy numbs. "Huh, guess so. Well, that is rather unfortunate. Might as well enjoy this as we wait for the paramedics." Adding rice to her small bite of seared tuna she raised it to her mouth to only have Tamaki smack it out of her hand.

"AMBULANCE! SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE! FOOD! AH! FOOD ALLERGY!"

The wait staff jumping into action called the ambulance while another staff member jammed an emergency Epi-pen into Haruhi's thigh to give the ambulance additional time to arrive before her throat completely closed from her body's allergic reaction.

Tamaki was practically inconsolable as he sobbed to himself holding onto her small puffy frame. "This is all might fault. All I wanted to do was treat you and now look at what I've done! Ranka is going to kill me! He will never forgive me almost killing our daughter!"

Raising her swollen hand she patted his face trying to give him some form of comfort. The sounds of sirens could be heard in the distance growing louder as they approached the restaurant. "It's 'kay Tama. This was a lovely date besides the whole allergic reaction thing."

_Puffy faced Haruhi is even cuter than normal Haruhi. _His thoughts were interrupted by the paramedics bursting through the door rushing towards the afflicted maiden. Backing away from her, he allowed his thoughts to roam while they accessed her condition. _Noted- no fancy tuna next time._


End file.
